Legend of Zelda - Legacy of Time
by Famine2.0
Summary: In this dark and gritty tale, Link has been defeated by Ganondorf, who has gained mastery of the Triforce, and Hyrule. But Zelda bears a child, one who may reignite the hopes of the people and defeat evil. But the journey is not for the faint of heart, and the new hero may not have the will to survive.
1. Prologue

Greetings.

This is a story about the Legend of Zelda, taking place in the defeat Timeline, directly after Ocarina of Time, before A Link to the Past.

**I _have not_ played A Link Between Worlds**, so if you spoil anything for me while I'm writing this, I will be quite angry and may stop writing the fanfic entirely.

If you point out any flaws with the story, please recognize this is a fanfiction and these are never entirely accurate when it comes to the canon. You may as well consider this in a different timeline than the normal defeat timeline, in which the Sages still manage to put Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. This story will involve time travel and has nothing to do with the other games in the series beyond this point.

Now, if that seemed a little harsh, that's because I've had to deal with this sort of thing in the past. I apologize.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: Legacy of Time

Prologue

Link clutched the Master Sword with both hands as he stood up again, his shield skidding along the segmented floor before falling off. Ganondorf laughed as he raised his hand and formed another magical ball of light. Link readied himself, preparing to bat it away again. Blood dripped down his hands and face. His bow had shattered earlier, and he had one last light arrow left. Ganondorf knocked the ball of light towards Link, and Link swung, batting it back. Five times, Link batted it back, and on the fifth time, Ganondorf was too slow; he'd been hit by his own blast of magic. He levitated above the ground for a moment, as Link sprinted across the chasm, and sticking his last light arrow in the Evil King's foot, dragging him down as the pull of gravity became stronger than Ganondorf's defiance. Link slashed Ganondorf across the chest in a flurry.

The Master Sword glowed with every slash that connected, but on the last slash, just as Link pulled back his sword to stab his foe through the heart, the Gerudo King struck out his fist and grabbed Link by the neck, squeezing the breath out of his lungs. Link dropped the Master Sword into the chasm.

"You're strong, hero," said Ganondorf. "Stronger than I anticipated, for sure." Ganondorf lifted Link off the ground, and over the chasm. "But nobody's powerful enough to beat me. Not you. Not the sages. Not your precious Princess Zelda. And now that I have the power of the Triforce, nothing can stop me."

Link tried to loosen Ganondorf's grip on his neck, but to no avail. The golden triangle on his left hand glowed, as did the triangle on Ganondorf's hand. Zelda, imprisoned in the crystal, appeared on Link's left, and her triangle glowed as well. Golden light streamed out of their hands, and the Triforce appeared before Ganondorf.

Still holding Link by the neck, Ganondorf reached out and touched the Triforce. "Din, Farore, Nayru, hear my wish! Give me power over all the inhabitants of Hyrule! Make me a god before them!"

The Triforce pulsed...then light burst out of the golden triangles and streamed into Ganondorf, who seemed to absorb the power. The Triforce disappeared from sight, but the deed was done. Ganondorf's fist pulsed with energy, and he struck Link, again and again.

Six beams of light entered the room. They transformed into the six Sages, who stepped forward to stop him. "Come any closer, Sages, and I kill him and the Princess." They stopped, immediately. He smiled, a grim smile. "Submit to me. Pledge your allegiance to me, and only me, and I will let him go."

They hesitated; Ruto was the first to submit. Then Saria, Darunia, Impa, Nabooru, and Rauru was last.

Ganondorf laughed, as a wave of red light passed over all the Sages, preventing them from any sort of trickery against him. "Well, I am a man of my word." He let his hold go of Link, who fell into the chasm.

The fall seemed to last an hour, as Link reached out a hand to grab something, anything, to stop his fall. Zelda banged against the crystal futilely. The Sages watched in horror as they could do nothing, now bound to Ganondorf's wishes. The Evil King himself laughed in triumph at the sky.

Link hit the ground with a sickening thud. The last thing he saw was the Triforce on his left hand...disappearing.

* * *

When Ganondorf had finished laughing, he dismissed the Sages with a wave of his hand. The room assembled itself again, with the carpet and organ, floor intact. He had won. Seven years he had waited for this moment. All the power of the world, master of Hyrule, vanquisher of heroes. Zelda was still in shock, encased in her crystal. Ganondorf smiled, thinking of another title; conqueror of princesses. The crystal disappeared, and Ganondorf pulled Zelda towards him. "Well, Princess," said Ganondorf, "I do believe this is a good time to choose a new concubine, don't you?" Zelda said nothing, not even looking up at him. Ganondorf lifted her chin to look at him, but she averted his gaze.

Ganondorf ignored this as he began to undress the Hylian Princess. He considered summoning the Zora sage and Nabooru to join the pair, but he decided against it. He wanted the Princess to himself this time. He undid the clasps of her golden decorations, as well as her belt, then pulled the pink shirt off. He took his knife, on his thigh, and, turning her around, cut open her dress from the back, where the ties were, leaving her dressed only in her gloves, shoes, and underwear. He walked around her; she would be beautiful, adorned in the typical Gerudo dressings for concubines. Ganondorf had been waiting for so long to do this. It was finally time for him to start living as he deserved.


	2. Rebirth

So if the rating, summary and the ending of the last chapter weren't enough to establish this, let me be blunt. **This story is going to be mature.** **It's going to be bloody. It's going to have bad people doing bad things. It's going to have sex** (half-explicit; I'm not going to give you all the details, because, really, some of that's gross. No details around the crotch area. Kind of hard to explain why other than I've read things that I wish I could unread *cringe*). If this is a turnoff, I apologize. This is what I want to write about. And there are probably a billion other stories you could read.

If you find that, for some reason, this isn't hardcore enough for you, then three things. First of all, wow. Second of all, Not really wow, because (as I said before) I tend to censor some things by not giving all the gritty details. Thirdly, if you complain to me about this being too soft for you, just find something else to read. There's thousands of others that are way more hardcore than this.

Now, let me tell you what this is not going to have; foul Language, and gay sex. I loathe foul language and it doesn't fit in at all with the Zelda world. I'm not going to write about gay sex because it makes me feel awkward, and I don't want to start an argument over that sort of thing (which, by saying that, I may have done... Just don't argue, please).

_Anyways,_ back to the story. I promise there will not be another long thing like this. Happy New Year.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Legend of Zelda - Legacy of Time

Rebirth

It was not until Ganondorf disrobed Zelda, leaving her clad in nothing but her underwear, that she returned to herself. She was startled, but remained calm as Ganondorf examined her body. She made no motion to cover herself, for fear Ganondorf would overpower her then and there, and pin her arms. Her bra and panties were pink, a darker shade than her dress. Ganondorf moved closer, and pulled off her gloves. Ganondorf snapped his fingers, and suddenly, the two were in a bedroom. Fear clutched Zelda's chest, which she gleaned was also about to be clutched by Ganondorf. She had never been intimate with a man before. She was only seventeen years old. She'd been too young, or too unwilling to reveal the secret of her identity, before now.

Ganondorf must have sensed her thoughts, because he said, "I could think of worse ways to lose one's virginity than with the king of two nations."

Zelda said nothing. She agreed, there were worse ways. In fact, by that logic, none better, save one: The Hero of Time. But she put aside that thought, and steeled herself for this. Ganondorf led her to the bed, made with red, satin sheets. He gently pushed her onto the bed, and she crawled on with no argument, as Ganondorf began to undress. Zelda lay on her side, back turned to him, taking off her shoes as he undressed. "Your hips are not as wide as those of the Gerudo. They are far more comely, to still have curves, yet curves that are subtle, and more of an hourglass."

Zelda felt him crawl on the bed, towards her. She felt her bra loosen on her breasts as he undid the clasps. He turned her over, on her back, and removed the piece of pink cloth between him and her voluptuous breasts.

From then on, it was a blur to Zelda. She could not recall the memories of that night, as the weeks went by. She was given the clothes and jewelry adorning a Gerudo Concubine, which consisted of a red top, ruby jewelry, and large, see through harem pants. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, with a crown adorned with rubies. She sat at Ganondorf's side, at all times.

Months past. Each night, Zelda remained by Ganondorf's side, and bedded with him at night. This cycle continued for sometime before Zelda finally realized.

All day long, she hesitated in telling Ganondorf, through meetings with noblemen, servants of the kingdom, and others who wished to join Ganondorf, she kept it secret. But then, that night, when he brought her to his bedchambers one last time, she gave in. "I'm pregnant."

Ganondorf's eyes widened with obvious frustration. He said nothing for a long while. "Leave me," he said, "And make whatever preparations you must. I should need an heir."

Zelda let out a breathe. She was worried he would kill the child, or worse, kill them both. It seemed he would let her mother it, to an extent.

* * *

Nine months past.

Zelda held her newborn daughter in her hands. The girl's hair was black, like Zelda's father.

"What will you name her?" Impa asked.

"Lucia," Zelda answered. She would not continue the line of Zelda while Ganondorf held the crown.

A few feet away, Ganondorf held the younger twin, a boy. "Link, you said his name should be?" Zelda nodded. "An appropriate name. He will be the one to unite the Hylians and the Gerudo once and for all." He handed the boy to Impa, then left. "Good night, my dear."

Zelda shook her head at the departing king. "You have no idea," she said under her breath.


	3. Growing Up

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Legend of Zelda - Legacy of Time

Growing Up

Zelda moaned as Ganondorf groped her bare breast, then twisted her nipple. His free hand moved along her navel, down towards her groin, which remained covered by the red panties she wore under the see through harem pants. Her eyes were shut tight, but Ganondorf's eyes remained focused on her naked form, a sight he had not seen for some time. The necklace Zelda wore between her cleavage, a part of her concubine's adornment, seemed to increase her beauty. Zelda tensed as he removed the last piece of her undergarments.

This was the first time they had been together since Zelda told him of the impending twins, who currently stayed in the nursery on the floor below, watched over by Impa. Impa, who had served as Zelda's caretaker throughout her childhood, was certainly not above care taking Zelda's own children.

Ganondorf put his head in Zelda's cleavage. She could tell it was going to be a trying time for her.

* * *

Eight years passed.

Link gaped at the butterfly that roamed the garden of Hyrule Castle. The garden, which had been tended by his mother whenever she had any time free from Ganondorf and mothering her children, was located north of the throne room. Were one to go around the large building that housed the throne room, one would find themselves in the courtyard of the castle, which had been restored more to a balance between the previous version and the tower owned by Ganondorf, with lots of red banners and carpets, but white stone walls. The dark clouds that had hung above the castle for seven years had disappeared, in favor of constant, sunny, springlike weather, with occasional rainy days.

However, Link did not know, or care, of such things. His long, blonde hair drifted through the wind. He watched intently as the gold-winged butterfly hover on the breeze. His sister, Lucia, sat next to him, among the violets. Or at least, so he thought. He didn't notice her tap him on the shoulder until he felt the gentle yet firm grip on his shoulder, a grip he knew all too well. He turned to face Impa. "I didn't do anything," he said. Impa always gripped his shoulder like that when he got in trouble and was preparing to punish him.

"No, you didn't. But you must follow me, now. Your father is having a guest over, and he wanted the two of you to stay with your mother, in your room."

Link didn't like the sound of that. Mother nearly always stayed with Father. He and his sister stayed close on Impa's heels as she led them back to their rooms.

There they found their Mother, Zelda, clad in a red and white dress that exposed the tops of her breasts. A ruby necklace was nestled in her opulent cleavage, and a black choker, inlaid with a topaz, wound around her neck.

Impa's face went dark. She had argued with Ganondorf many times on the clothes Zelda was allowed to wear, now that she was taking care of the children, and this was the most he would allow. Zelda gave her a calming glance.

Link noticed the exchange, but said nothing. Instead he asked, "How come Father didn't want you with him?"

"I don't know, Link," she said affectionately. "But he has asked us to stay here, so that's what we're going to do."

Just then, a guard, wearing the black and green armor of the captain, burst through the door. "My Lady, Mistress Sage, I'm afraid I need you to come with me right now."

"What's happened?" asked Zelda.

"Something's happened in one of the rooms, and Lord Ganondorf insists he's not to be disturbed."

Zelda followed the guard, hesitantly. Impa eyed the two children, and mouthed, "Stay here."

As soon as the door closed, Link turned to Lucia. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We really should do as we're told, just this once," was her response.

"Where's the fun in that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Mom or Dad?"

"Dad. Impa would find us before we got in earshot."

"You're right. Let's go."

Link opened the door a crack, then peeked his head out. No one in the hallway that he could see. He opened the door all the way, beckoning for his sister to follow. The two sneaked their way through the halls, towards the throne room. Link pulled back four stones in the wall outside the large throne room. The twins had exploited this passage many times in their childhood. It contained a ladder that led up to the rafters of the throne room, where one could easily go unseen and hear everything in the room, if one were small enough to fit through the passage. Lucia went through first, and Link followed behind her, closing the passage behind them.

Lucia opened the trap door and stepped out onto the wide, wooden beam, gripping the roof support tightly, as Link followed.

Lucia's heart beat faster than normal, but not because of the height; Link refused to hold onto anything to steady himself. He had a daring nature, always making things harder on himself and only half listening to rules. Impa called him the bane of her existence, what with his constant defiance, but nearly always Link got the last laugh. Once, Lucia dropped something belonging to her mother off the battlements of the castle, but Link leaped over the edge and caught it, then pulled himself back up. No one knew what had happened except the twins.

Link was focused entirely on the visitor, clad in a red robe and hood, who currently knelt down before his father Ganondorf.

"Greetings," said the robed man, standing up. "My Lord Ganondorf, my name is Agahnim. I understand you are searching for wizards to bolster your ranks."

Ganondorf slouched in his throne. "I am. I understand that there is much potential in the people of Hyrule, and I want to train some of these to use their power for the good of their kingdom."

Agahnim nodded. "Then I surmise you are looking for teachers then," he said.

"Correct. Are you interested in the position, master Agahnim?"

"I am, my lord."

"Then I grant you the position of Headmaster. My workers have already started on constructing the school. Nenda will show you the way."

Nenda, a dark skinned, red haired woman, clad in an orange Gerudo outfit, walked out to meet Agahnim. She led him out the way he had come in, through the front door.

When the door shut, Ganondorf beckoned to one of his attendants, a steward in a black outfit. "Get my horse ready for tonight's meeting. Nenda won't be able to bluff with a man like him for too long."

Link looked at Lucia, who looked back at him. Father never had meetings at night. Link wondered what other secrets the two might uncover in the future.

* * *

So, this one had to be cut short a little. I try to keep the chapters at a limit of 1000 words. Oops. I'll try to keep them short from here on out.


End file.
